


第二次-35

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [35]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-35

大伯母順利的來到醫院，進入病房讓凈漢不免感到驚訝

「媽?怎麼來了?」

「我不能來看爺爺嗎？」

當然可以，可是凈漢很清楚自己爸爸的個性怎麼可能讓媽媽來看爺爺，而且爺爺會住院是爸爸一手造成的

「可以，媳婦快坐」

雖然自家媳婦跟自己的關係早沒了起初的好，但是他住院的這幾天來看他的人不少，但家人來的可沒幾個，除了整天在這的凈漢和老二，就剩知恩來過幾次，知勳則是根本來不了

能有一個人來爺爺顯得有些開心，示意讓凈漢拿張椅子給大伯母

「爸，我熬了魚湯，您最喜歡的，凈漢，爺爺應該可以吃這個吧？」

「可以」

凈漢在一旁看著思考到底發生什麼事，媽媽今天這樣實在反常，觀察了一會發現她的臉上有些怪怪的，那是傷

「凈漢，你也愛喝，這碗給你」

「媽！你……」

「等等再說」

大伯母小聲的斷了凈漢的話，轉過身繼續跟爺爺聊天

過了一陣，二伯父來了，凈漢看準時機把自己媽媽拉出來

「凈漢…別這樣」

「怎麼受的傷，是爸打的嗎？」

「不是…是…我自己摔的」

「騙人，跌倒怎麼可能只有臉受傷，我去找爸」

凈漢很生氣，作勢要去找爸爸理論，被大伯母拉住

「凈漢，我沒事…」

「媽……」

大伯母撫摸凈漢的臉龐

「這裡也一樣被你爸爸打過，這麼帥氣的臉」

「媽，爸知道你來這嗎？」

大伯母搖搖頭

「小時候，每次我熬魚湯，你總是搶著要第一個喝，還跟爺爺吵起來」

「怎麼突然說這個……，我帶你去擦藥好不好?」

「真好，你還願意關心我，兒子…我走了」

說完大伯母越過凈漢走向廊道的出口，凈漢看著她的背影

這分明就是來道別的，凈漢心裡有種隱隱的感覺，如果現在不留下她，怕是以後自己會後悔

「媽，去我那裡吧」

凈漢也真的開口留她了，都到這個節骨眼了，還在意什麼芥蒂呢

「說什麼呢，去你那裡幹嘛？我回家啊」

大伯母還想裝傻，但他低估了凈漢的聰明

「你除了舅舅那裡，也沒地方去了吧，舅舅那哪有跟兒子在一起的好」

「凈漢……可是他……」

大伯母知道凈漢說的他那裡是勝哲的店，凈漢走到媽媽身旁，拉住她防止她跑走

「如果住不習慣，你暫時委屈一下，我會去找房子，到時候我跟你搬出去住，好不好，不用在意他」

凈漢肯定勝哲會支持他，他很在意親情這回事的

「好……」

凈漢跟大伯母前腳剛走，知勳後腳就到了

「真不巧，凈漢跟大嫂剛走」

二伯父招呼著知勳，將他帶入病房裡，爺爺看到知勳，心裡高興卻同時不知如何面對，一直呆愣的看著知勳坐到自己身旁

知勳也是，說要來看爺爺，凈漢哥不在他真的不知道該怎麼緩解這個氣氛

二伯父則是識相的找藉口離去

兩人尷尬的沉默一陣，爺爺終於開口破冰

「知勳吶……嗯……我……」

「爺爺你好些了嗎」

「啊…喔…好…好多了，那個……我」

兩個人都抿著唇不知道該說些什麼，兩人不經意的對到眼，忍不住乾笑了

「真尷尬是吧」

兩個人心裡都有很多話卻不值得該怎麼說，爺爺想著現在不說不知道什麼時候才能說了

「知勳吶，爺爺真的沒臉見你了，多謝你還願意來看我」

「……」

「活到這把年紀，回頭看看，實在不堪入目，到了現在已經棺材進去一半了才來後悔你說是不是太晚了」

「這輩子，為了公司做了太多錯事……老婆生病的時候我不在身邊……直到病危了我才知道……直到她走之前我還在看公司報表……兒子埋怨我我也不管只知道公司，現在他這樣忤逆……也是我咎由自取，還有我的寶貝女兒……」

爺爺其實從小就把女兒捧在手心上心疼的，是他內心最柔軟的一塊，他想要給女兒安排最好的人家，讓她過最好的日子

所以在她不顧一切嫁給一個平凡的窮小子，跟著愛人私奔，爺爺氣得與她斷絕關係，甚至為了利益逼死了自己的寶貝

想到這裡爺爺潸然淚下，他很後悔，後悔生女兒的氣，後悔沒有好好的待她的兒子

「知勳吶，爺爺不會跟你道歉……因為道歉沒辦法彌補這一切，只是讓自己心安罷了……爺爺不想再自私了，我只能說我後悔了……當年逼死你爸媽，三年前對你說的那些話，這些年做的蠢事，這輩子還不了了……」

爺爺拉過知勳的手

「下輩子留個位子……讓爺爺還給你吧」

知勳撇過頭不著痕跡的擦掉眼淚，三年前的話給他的打擊之大，的確不是一句對不起就可以撫平的

但是爺爺今天對他說的，卻意外在他的心裡牽起了波瀾，這三年來的悲傷似乎找到了出口

最後知勳仍然沒有對爺爺說什麼，雖然不再恨他，但離釋懷還有一大段路要走

知恩踩著憤怒的步伐，踏入紀侒樺帶她來過的包廂，一巴掌打在紀侒樺的臉上，讓原本還滿心歡喜的紀侒樺愣在原地

「紀侒樺我跟你說過了吧，別動權順榮」

「為什麼不能動！他都把你摔在地上了，我就是替你出氣」

「我有要你出氣嗎？做錯事的人是我，他生氣是應該的，你是誰？憑什麼替我出氣」

紀侒樺用力的抓住知恩的手，知恩吃痛的掙扎，無奈普通女人的力量敵不過一個男人

「尹知恩，他喜歡男的，再怎麼樣也不可能喜歡你，你幹嘛這麼死心塌地的愛他，為什麼就不看看我，我為你做了這麼多」

「我有讓你做嗎？那一次你做的事是問過我的，一直以來都是你自作聰明，慶生會是你執意要出錢，錢跟人情我後來也還了,之後的事情有那一次不是你自以為是，我根本沒有要求你，紀侒樺，我愛喜歡誰就喜歡誰，反正不會喜歡你」

「尹知恩！」

紀侒樺氣得把知恩摔在地上，知恩輕蔑的嗤笑

「真可笑，紀侒樺，你說權順榮把我摔在地上，你不也是如此嗎?」

紀侒樺這才回過神來，想要把知恩扶起來

「對不起，我不是故意的」

卻被知恩狠狠的甩開

「不要碰我！」

突然門外傳來騷動

「先生你不可以隨便進去，那是私人包廂」

「讓開！」

外頭的服務員抵擋不住碩珉，碩珉行雲流水的穿過阻擋，將知恩從地上扶起

「小姐，有受傷嗎？」

知恩看到碩珉進來，心裡不免鬆了口氣，被惹怒的人會做什麼事都不知道，碩珉沒有在意現場的任何人，只是將知恩帶離包廂，在走出包廂前一刻紀侒樺不甘示弱的說

「我告訴你，金氏已經再開股東會了，權順榮怕是要丟了工作了，沒了工作的權順榮你還會喜歡嗎？」

知恩雖然腳步沒有停住，手卻緊緊抓著碩珉的衣角，都是她害的，是她牽扯上了紀侒樺，讓身邊的人都受到影響

「少爺，要攔下他們嗎」

紀侒樺看著兩個人的背影，竟然有種如臨大敵的感覺，知恩似乎完全跟自己沒有可能了，可是殊不知從頭到尾都是他自以為是，只是他不願承認也不願拉下臉跟一個司機較量

「算了，攔下來也是惡言相向而已」

「知恩放心，我已經派人去金氏打探消息了，一有結果就會通知我的」

碩珉輕聲安撫著知恩，現在知恩能依靠的怕是只有碩珉了

「總經理，這是股東大會會議室的直播」

順榮面無表情的接過秘書設定好的平板電腦，表面裝的若無其事，嘴上說相信公司，其實順榮早已經在心裡想了幾百遍自己下臺的樣子了

但是他根本無法阻止股東會，只能看著這一切發生

會議開始了，首先由一名姓紀的股東，也就是發起這次臨時股東會的人發言，就是他籠絡一些想法比較傳統的股東促成的

「權順榮，欺騙了我們，辜負我們對他的信任，表面上跟李知勳表現的像朋友，其實他們是情侶，還做出一些不只檢點的行為，讓我們公司形象一落千丈，導致股價下跌，我認為權順榮不適任總經理這個職位」

倒是說的一點臉面都不留，順榮握緊了拳頭，他知道所有事情要從哪裡查起了

拿起手機撥打電話

「珉奎，幫我一個忙，查一個人，公司的股東姓紀」

"我可不像當年一樣脆弱，想把我拉下來，你也不會留在上面，我權順榮從來都不吃素"

接著換反對方的代表者上台發言，順榮以為可能是一個比較有代表性的股東，沒想到是董事長親自上台

「我認為權總經理，並沒有欺騙我們，他從未公開自己的感情狀態，也從沒有說過他和李總經理的關係，且你所說的不檢點，並不是在公眾場合，而是有人侵犯他的隱私，偷拍他的住處，況且如果今日他是和一個女人，你們會覺得如此嗎」

台下一些原本站在同意順榮解任的股東，都低下頭摸摸鼻子，的確不過是因為順榮喜歡男人，他們才會反感

「權總經理，帶給我們金氏的成長大家有目共睹，金氏走到這個規模甚至跟尹氏匹敵，我相信權總經理功不可沒，我們不能因為他的私人生活跟我們不一樣，就懷疑他的能力，股價之所以會下跌，只是因為我們的社會想法太古板，我不認為這是長期，而是一時之間無法反應過來罷了」

順榮聽到這番話，心理不由得感動不已，董事長給予他的信任無語倫比，董事長的睿智跟開明讓他撫平了心中的委屈

其實順榮根本沒有做錯事，但在如今的環境中卻讓他覺得自己犯了大錯，有了這些話，即使他最後留不下來也無所謂了

最後投票結果出來了，見證律師宣布結果

「權順榮總經理卸任案，投票結果

同意方佔持股百分之10

不同意方佔持股百分之60

同意方持股低於不同意方持股

我在此宣布權順榮總經理解任案不通過」

順榮聽到結果後放鬆了緊抿的嘴唇，鬆了一大口氣，秘書室更是歡欣鼓舞，開心的歡呼聲在整個辦公室此起彼落

此時的知勳顧不得還在醫院，趁著爺爺去做例行檢查，坐在爺爺vip病房的客廳，盯著螢幕，得知結果當下也是內心澎湃，看著畫面久久都沒有移開

很快地就接到順榮的電話，話筒裡傳來的是裝作心情低落的聲音

「知勳，結果出來了......」

知勳一下就發現順榮在開玩笑，索性跟著一起裝傻

「結果如何?」

「怎麼辦......我以後要怎麼辦?」

「還能怎麼辦，繼續認真工作唄」

「知勳........我好傷心........咦...你...?」

「哈哈哈哈，權順榮你演技好差喔」

知勳想著順榮現在的表情，本來想騙自己卻被自己反整了，一定很好笑

「知勳你好壞，早就知道了還裝傻」

電話那頭順榮真的嘟起肥肥的倉鼠臉

「是你先開始的好嗎權倉鼠」

「嘿嘿，說的也是，知勳~~~你今天請我吃大餐壓壓驚好不好」

說起來他們也真的好一陣子沒有吃頓大餐犒賞自己了，知勳很爽快地就答應了

「好啊」

兩人愉快的結束通話，此時知勳的心裡已經做好了決定，有拿起手機撥出電話

「哥，我想我們可以開始解決這場鬧劇了，我需要你的幫忙」

知恩坐在江邊的公園，看著來來去去的人們，發著呆望著遠方，從天色還亮著時做到月亮高掛，人們從匆忙趕時間的快步變成有悠閒散步的漫步

穿著單薄的她，受到冷風的侵擾，不禁所起了身體取暖，就像她的心情如今寒風刺骨，一件大衣無預警的罩在自己身上，手中也多了一杯溫熱的奶茶

「知恩，天冷，這樣會暖一點」

「碩珉，時間不早了，你該下班了」

「我是下班了阿」

知恩轉頭看像碩珉，他不知道什麼時候換了一套休閒服，知恩記得他一直沒有離自己太遠

「我在車上換的」

碩珉很容易地發現知恩的疑問

「我又沒問......」

「知恩，他依然是權總經理，不用擔心了」

知恩的視線又回到遠方，語氣淡然

「太好了，他始終是無辜的......是我牽連了他，沒事就太好了......」

「還有一件事......」

「什麼」

「凈漢少爺說要你明天去找他」

「知道了」

「知恩......回去吧......」

「不想回家......」

知恩仍是目不轉睛地看著前方，眉頭卻微微皺起開始哽咽，最後眼淚多眶而出

「我好累......」

碩珉見狀也不再說什麼了，只是輕拍知恩的背予以安慰，靜靜地坐在知恩身旁陪伴她

順榮被金氏的董事長留下來談了數個小時，終於在晚餐時間的尾聲放他離開，再繼續談下去順榮都想問：老大爺你不餓嗎?

終於坐上老劉的車，卻不是往任何餐廳的路，而是往住宅區接近，但也不是往自己的家，而是知勳家所在的公寓

順榮帶著好奇心，走入電梯，按下樓層，心想怎麼突然過來這裡了呢?在上升的電梯中，想了無數中可能，最後得到一個結論，應該是因為他那裏已經沒有隱私可言了，知勳覺得不自在吧

「我回來了」

一進門知勳已經站在門口，張開雙手等著順榮投入他的懷抱，難得有這樣的待遇，順榮當然是一下子就撲進知勳的懷裡

「我們順榮，辛苦了」

順榮捧著知勳的臉吻了好幾下，又把知勳拉入自己得懷抱

「咳咳......差不多得了，恩愛過了就來吃飯吧，等你等的菜都快涼了，我可不想幫你熱」

順榮媽假正經的跟黃媽坐在餐桌旁等著他們

「媽?你們也在阿，抱歉」小聲地跟知勳說「你怎麼不跟我說媽他們都在?」

「誰知道你又親又抱的，我本來只想給你抱一下下而已」

知勳紅著耳朵，也到餐桌旁，讓順榮像個青少年戀愛被發現般害羞地坐下

「好了，別聽你媽在那開玩笑，她一聽知勳說你昨晚發燒了非得給你補補，才叫老劉把你送來著的」

也對，知勳早上才說管他們要拍不拍的，怎麼可能晚上有改變了呢

順榮媽看自家兒子想事情想到發懵，不禁吐槽

「權順榮不要再開小劇場了，快點吃飯」

黃媽也在一旁搭腔

「是阿，快吃，我加了韭菜，還有很多海鮮，多吃點」

「對對對，提升精力阿」

知勳用手機傳訊息給順榮

我的勛尼  
我怎麼不知道你媽是這樣的人?

倉鼠超人  
我也是今天才知道的==  
黃媽也看不出來啊

我的勛尼  
我覺得她深藏不露==  
看來閨蜜的力量不容小覷

順榮洗完澡後，知勳細心的幫他換藥

「痛不痛?」

「知勳抱抱就不痛了~」順榮緊緊地黏在知勳的身上「嘶.......」

知勳看順榮不正經故意用力的在改上紗布的傷口上用力一壓

「安分點!」

順榮還來不及回答，黃媽的頭探出她的房門

「便利商店就在樓下，很方便的」

知勳還以為黃媽正經的需要什麼

「媽要買東西嗎?我去給你買吧」

「不是，我是想說便利商店也有那啥，需要的話下去買就有了，很方便」

「媽!」

黃媽說完就邊竊笑邊把自己的房門關上，留下兩個臉紅到不行的人

「你說我們為什麼要來這裡?」

「順榮，我錯了，不該來的」

「那是不是該來點懲罰啊?」

順榮一把抱起知勳進房，把他摔在床上熱吻，知勳被吻了一陣才慢慢從驚嚇中回過神，卻捨不得結束這個吻，只是意思意思的拍打順榮的肩膀

直到兩人都喘不過氣才結束，親暱的底著額頭調整呼吸

「順榮...今天..不...」

「我知道......我也實在累了......你要我做也做不來，而且我的傷口......」

惹來知勳噗哧一笑

「噗，哈哈哈哈，權順榮，你竟然說出這種話，你不是吃了一桌的韭菜跟海鮮嗎?」

順榮用力咬了知勳的嘴唇

「李知勳!」

「哈哈哈哈」

看著順榮惱羞成怒的樣子，知勳更是捧腹大笑，笑的越發無法停下

順榮氣得作勢要再次封住知勳的嘴，知勳才趕緊求饒

「好好好，開玩笑嘛」

順榮還是印上一季響吻才罷休，側過身把知勳抱在懷裡

「謝謝你」

「什麼?」

「沒有逃走，留在我身邊」

事情剛爆發時，順榮最怕的不是會不會丟了工作，而是害怕知勳會再次逃走，但是知勳不僅沒有逃，還很快地脫負面情緒，照顧生病的順榮

「順榮，我不會逃也不想再逃了，我花了三年才發現，不管怎麼逃，沒有你，我對什麼都沒興趣，也提不起勁，你才是最重要的，所以以後你不可以把我推開喔」

知勳一直往順榮懷裡鑽，整個人貼在他身上

「當然」

不過這個姿勢讓順榮體內的慾望蠢蠢欲動

「知勳吶，要不要我去一趟便利商店啊?」

知勳這才意識到他黏得太緊了趕緊退開背過身

「不用」

「知勳~我愛你」

「......」

「哪你呢?」

「早上不是說了嗎?」

「說一下嘛~~」

「自己去回想啦」

順榮拉著知勳的手撒嬌

「知勳~~」

但知勳不吃這套，直接他高被子

「睡覺」

半個小時後，順榮累得眼皮失守，睡的深沉

知勳悄悄的輕吻他的臉頰

「我也愛你」

三年前我不在你身邊，三年後我陪你繼續走下去


End file.
